


Post-It Valentines

by Morgana



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 06:26:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen starts Valentine's Day alone, thanks to their shooting schedule</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post-It Valentines

Jensen woke up alone. It sucked, just like it always did when he had to wake up alone, but then he remembered what day it was, and it sucked even more.  
  
"Fucking Valentine's," he grumbled. Why did it have to fall on a Tuesday, of all days? Right in the middle of a heavy shooting schedule, too, when there was absolutely no chance that they'd get to sleep in even a little bit or even leave for set together. They hadn't even gotten to have dinner last night - Jensen had stayed late for retakes with Misha and Jared had come home because he had an insanely early call this morning. Jensen had come home to find his boyfriend already passed out, and as much as he'd wanted to crawl in beside him, he knew Jared would feel bad about waking him up with his alarm, so he'd gone back to his old room and resigned himself to spending the night alone.  
  
Still stuck on the unfairness of it all, he nearly missed the large, bright orange Post-It stuck to his pillow when he sat up and pushed his covers back. Recognizing the slashing handwriting on it, he grabbed it and smiled as he read:  _Happy Valentine's Day, baby. Sorry I had to leave so early, but I wanted you to hear it first from me, like you would if I'd been right there the way I wish I was_.  
  
Tracing the words, Jensen felt his spirits lift. He really did have the best boyfriend in the world. Giving the note a quick kiss, he put it on the nightstand and grabbed his phone, where a text was waiting for him.  _Hope you saw the note, but if you didn't, Happy Valentine's Day. I love you._  
  
 _Just got it_ , he texted back.  _Happy Valentine's, love you too. See you soon_. Once he sent it, he got up and headed for the bathroom, where another note waited for him on the shower door.  _Just so you know, I had plans to blow you in the shower this morning. Rain check?_  
  
Oh yeah, they were definitely doing that as soon as humanly possible. Jensen turned the water on and stepped into the shower, picturing Jared climbing in with him as he reached for the shampoo. He imagined big hands working over his head, fingers sifting through his hair and scratching his scalp just right while he washed his hair and rinsed off. Jared's hands really were works of art: strong, capable, and best of all, huge. The soap came next, and if his dick started to harden when he reached for it, Jensen was chalking it up to a Pavlovian response and blaming Jared. Sex in the shower, something he'd only indulged in once or twice before Jared, was now a regular occurrence, and it totally wasn't his fault if his body now associated showers with orgasms that made his knees weak.  
  
Somehow, he managed to wash up before he wrapped his soapy hand around his dick, eyes drifting closed as he imagined Jared moving up behind him. He'd curl his fingers around him and stroke him, pulling him up tight so Jensen could feel his cock pressing against his lower back while he jerked him off, probably whispering to him about how hot he was and how much he wanted to fuck him. Jared had a thing for that, talking him through one orgasm, then sliding his fingers up inside to make him see stars while he was still recovering. Until Jared, Jensen hadn't realized that guys could have multiples, too.  
  
Just the thought of it, of Jared working him over, taking him from one earth-shattering climax to another, was enough to make him quicken his strokes, and it wasn't long before he was groaning and coming over his fingers in hot spurts. "Jesus," he whispered shakily, all but collapsing against the wall before he managed to get it together enough to finish washing and stumble out. Loose-limbed and somewhat dopey from coming, he grinned widely at the neon green Post-It that waited for him on the mirror. _Hope you thought of me when you were in there._  
  
"I did," he told it, wrapping a towel around his waist. He plucked the note off and added it to the one that had been on the shower door, then wiped the mirror down so he could shave. Thankfully, Dean's days of constant stubble were mostly gone, which meant they didn't have to worry about whiskerburn nearly as much as they did when they'd first gotten together. Sometimes he wondered if the makeup girls ever noticed that Jared's 'allergies' had miraculously cleared up once Dean started shaving closer. Other times he didn't give a damn, was just happy that he no longer had to feel guilty about the rash he used to leave on his lover just from kissing him a little too long.  
  
When he was finished shaving, he ran a hand over his jaw and smiled at himself in the mirror. "Smooth as a baby," he murmured. He headed back to the bedroom, where more notes waited for him on the dresser (T _he sight of you in just your underwear makes me hard every time I see it)_ , in the drawer where his jeans were ( _Wear these. They make your already perfect ass look downright illegal)_ , and on his closet door ( _The day you wore pink to that event was the day I knew I loved you forever_ ). Jensen chuckled as he remembered the pink shirt - and what had happened to it. He pulled on a green button down instead, grabbed socks and shoes, and started into the kitchen, where he wasn't at all surprised to find a fresh pot of coffee waiting for him with another note attached.  _Set the timer before I left - knew you'd need your caffeine fix_.  
  
He poured a cup and barely held back a moan with his first sip. Hot and bitter and so, so good - almost as good as the kiss from Jared that usually accompanied his morning coffee. Not that anything could really top that, though, unless it was one of those all-encompassing hugs that his co-star was famous for. Unless you'd been on the receiving end of those hugs, you didn't know how amazing they were, how they swept you up and held you close and made you feel safe and cared for, like the world was a better place just because someone like Jared lived in it. Jensen was well aware of how the fans loved Jared's hugs, but they had no clue what the ones he saved for the people he loved were like.  
  
There was just enough time to really savor his coffee before he heard the horn outside. Putting his cup in the sink, Jensen pulled socks and shoes on, grabbed his jacket, and yanked the door open to signal that he needed five minutes. He ran up to get his phone, wallet, and keys, then hurried down to where Clif was waiting. "Morning," he greeted him. "How are things on set?"  
  
"Same as usual," Clif replied. "Jared said to tell you that your script's in the pocket on his side. You left it in here last night."  
  
He wasn't too surprised to hear that; he'd been tired enough last night that it was a miracle he'd managed to actually take his pants off before he climbed into bed. "Thanks." Leaning over, he pulled his script out and leafed through it to the first scene, where a bright pink Post-It greeted him.  _Sam is always going to be my favorite part because he brought me to you_. There were more as he looked through his script, a note marking every scene they were going to filming that day.  _When you're being Dean, there are times I understand why the fans write all those stories about them_. And _I'm so glad you agreed to come back in and read for Dean. I can't imagine doing any of this without you._  And best of all, _I thank God every day that I get to live and work with my best friend._  
  
By the time they drove up to the studio, Jensen had several extra Post-Its and a loopy smile on his face that was probably going to make everyone think he was on drugs, but he didn't care. Jared loved him, and not only had he found a way to keep today from sucking, but he'd given him the very best Valentine's Day present he'd ever had. He hurried through wardrobe and makeup, then practically ran for his trailer, where Jared was napping on the couch, just like he usually did when he had early call. Jensen smiled and went to kneel down in front of him, reaching out to stroke a finger over his temple. "Hey," he said softly when Jared opened his eyes.  
  
"Hey," was the sleepy response. "What time 'zit?"  
  
"You've got about fifteen minutes left." He watched Jared stretch and nuzzle into the plush fabric against his cheek, knowing he was debating the pros and cons of going back to sleep or getting up and going to find some sugar. When he sat up and rubbed his eyes, Jensen leaned in to kiss him. "I love you," he told him as he eased back. "You know that, right?"  
  
Jared blinked at him. "Of course."  
  
"Just making sure." It never hurt to double check, especially when their schedules were splitting them up the way they had been lately.  
  
The wide smile he received in response was everything he loved about Jared: warm and accepting and so loving that it filled him with the deep contentment that only Jared had ever given him. "How'd you like the notes?"  
  
Jensen thought about the multi-colored Post-Its that he'd tucked away at home and in his script, the ones he knew he'd treasure forever. "They were perfect. Almost as good as having you there."  
  
"Three more days," Jared reminded him, and Jensen knew they couldn't come fast enough. They were getting a long weekend, a rare treat, and it was worth pushing themselves for long hours with the promise of three days off to spend together at the end of them. "Then you're mine, baby."  
  
He knew he probably looked like the world's biggest dork with as wide as he was smiling, but he didn't care. "All yours," he assured him, leaning in to kiss him again.  
  
A knock at the door made them break apart. "Wanted on set in five minutes!"  
  
Jensen sighed and kissed Jared one more time, then helped pull him up as he stood. "One of these years we're actually going to get to spend Valentine's like a regular couple."  
  
"Now what kind of fun would that be?" Jared teased, pulling him in for a hug. "Regular couples can't hold a candle to us and you know it."  
  
Leaning his head against Jared's, Jensen decided that his boyfriend was right. Normality  _was_  overrated. Besides, if he'd been in a regular couple, he'd never have known how great it was to wake up to a house full of Post-It valentines.


End file.
